NorthLight (OC)
|-| Northlight = DECEASED Northlight is the loyal and brave deputy of SilhouetteClan and a strong and feared assassin. (She is the old leader of ValleyClan and used to be a kittypet/rogue.) Contact:Jam pawpattern123, Wikia NorthOfTheValley |-| Description = Description Gender: She-cat Appearance: NorthLight is a short-furred siberian cat with a white underbelly and light grey fur. She is odd-eyed but it really doesn't show with her blue eye. NorthLight was built for bounding in the snow- it wouldn't stick to her coat when she went. Her tail is long, and slightly bushy. It has a dark, grey that fades into a light grey all the way to her back. Northlight has light ivory splotches that are hidden under her coat. Her paws are white, and so is her muzzle and back of head. A small scar is hidden in the fur of her neck, where she took her collar off. Her coat seems to be brown in the sunlight, when it's neatly matted and groomed. Character: ''' NorthLight is a quick, swift, and agile with the use of her legs. She has mastered land-hunting, fishing, climbing, and even how to kill a cat with a swift bite to it's neck. NorthLight is one of the darkest cats in the clan. She will do whatever her leader says and won't have a problem doing it: Kill, beat, punish. When you get on her nerves, she will beat you up. You won't see NorthLight around camp. She's usually in her den, which is highly restricted for visitors unless it's an absolute emergency, or gatherings or clan meetings. She is quiet, 2% merciful, and extremely intelligent. |-| Likes And Dislikes = '''DISLIKES: Magpies ( for some reason), loosing loved ones/family/friends/lives, badgers, being told wrong/what to do, gore, cannibals. LIKES: ''' Friends, hunting, swimming, climbing, chasing butterflies(kithood hobby), flowers, jumping, play-fighting, (secret). |-| Backstory = '''Backstory: Northstar, called Crystal at the time with her sibling Silvermoon, called Somoa and three other kits, Butterfly, Haze, Twitch, were born from a smart and wise siberian cat kittypet, Spot. She escaped the twolegs on a rainy night, for she knew that once her kits were a moon old they would be tooken away from her. The father was a WhispClan cat, who used to be a Bloodclan cat, Jaywhisker. Before Crystal and Somoa was born, Spot had told Jaywhisker she was having kits. He was outraged and turned his back on his mate and the kits, knowing that he made made a huge mistake and knew he was loyal to WhispClan. Spot found refuge in an abandonded twoleg nest. It halfly had coverage, but here she could gather moss and bedding for her kits. Once that was done, she started to take the kits' collars off. The first ones to open their eyes were Twitch, Haze, Butterfly, and then Somoa and Crystal. Once Spot saw Crystal's eyes, she completely denied the kit. Throwing her to the side, she let the other four kits to nurse. It was a miracle that Crystal survived- when all the kits stopped nursing Spot was open. Crystal crawled over and nursed herself. It was over a day now, and that's when Spot had to move again. The nights were rainy, and she still took Crystal with the four other kits. Twolegs have been searching for the cat and her kits, patroling and patroling. Spot had gotten to a river where Jaywhisker waitied on the other side. He had no choice to swim across and carry the kits while Spot took a shortcut. Jaywhisker ended up dead, drowned, when he got to shore, but the kits had survived. Spot, taking the shortcut, did not feel pity for Jaywhisker. She picked up her kits and decided to raise them in a barn, near the twoleg place. Crystal always got bullied by her other siblings because of her eye. She would hide it in shame, but Somoa always stuck up for her. Spot didn't really care, either- she just wanted to raise her kits. When apprentice-aged, Somoa and Crystal decided to leave without a goodbye to their queen and siblings with a Bloodclan cat they had met in the forest, Ivyclaw. His father was Scourge, and that gave Crystal an oppourtunity to train with the ambitious cat. She heard he could kill 5 cats with a swipe of his paw, and trained with him until they left for their journey. |-| Theme Songs = Theme Songs: While my guitar gently weeps ( Kubo and the Two Strings ) Holy by PVRIS Sleeping at Last, Saturn |-| Skills = Hunting-8/10 Swimming-9/10 Climbing-7/10 Battling-9/10 Strength-6/10 Claw's Sharpness-8/10 Faith in Starclan-10/10 Lying - 8/10 Forgiveness-4/10 Independent-9/10 |-| Quotes = "Cats say that doing things for the first time is hard.. but what about loving?" If you know you're following your heart, then you are on the right path." "Mistakes aren't an accident. Their a lesson." "You can't hide from your destiny, but you can seek it." "A brokenheart is something you need to straighten up and get over! It's happened before, over and over again.. or is it just me...?" "Sure, I was a runt as a kit. My siblings would bully me and tease me and cause me a jinxed-cat. But where am I now? Im leading a clan. Surely, if my brothers and sisters saw me now.." "Don't forget about the ones who are going to take care of you after everyone is gone." "I didn't want to leave, but the hardest choice is the best.." "I don't think I'll be joining any other clan or pack. Im better off alone. |-| Relationships = Mate: PatchLeap<3 Friends: *Note* Im sorry if your not in this list. These are just the cats I've known longest, in other ocs etc. GrayStar Nightsong Moonpaw DuskCloud SilentWing WhitePaw CloverKit PatchLeap NightWing TornadoStorm LUNARSPOO BriarLight JayFang HollyLeaf NightWing ShimmerPaw |-| Kin = Family: Mother-Spot(Deceased)-Father:Jaywhisker(Deceased)-Siblings:~SilverMoon~Butterfly~Haze~Twitch~ Long Lost brother: LostWind '''Mate: PatchLeap<3 Kits: None ( YET ) |-| Leave your mark = First to leave my mark on your page! Your page is gorgeous and I can't wait to see how good it looks in the future as you learn more coding. I'm glad that you consider me one of your friends in the clan. I didn't think that I'd make the page. I love you Northie! �� Briarlight Of SilhouetteClan ��